not a young lady
by noliolio
Summary: find out what happens when Reid finds out he has a younger sister. rated t for language, just in case. my first fan fiction so tell me what you think. and if you can, tell me how to do stories in chapters... it would really help!


Covenant fan fiction

By: Noel O'Day

Chapter 1: Visiting Home

"REID!" Tyler yelled "WAKE UP! Come on man!"

"What the hell Tyler!" Reid said slowly waking up. "Did you not notice that I was fucking sleeping!?!?"

"You were flailing around and screaming in your sleep. You were scaring the shit outta me!"

"Oh shit. I was?"

"Uh yeah. Saying something about saving "her". Melissa or Alyssa or something like that. Who's that anyway?"

"I have no idea. Well in my dream I had a little sister. About 13 I think. Which is weird, don't you think? I mean I would notice if my mom got pregnant. And she didn't. It was really weird though. She was yelling for me to help her. To save her. And I didn't know how. I couldn't." Reid explained.

"Weird. But come on, hurry. We're gonna be late for class. I didn't eat cause I spent half an hour yelling for you to wake up. Get dressed. We gotta go!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Reid said rolling off the bed and hitting the ground with a thump. He pulled on some random clothes from the floor of his messy dorm, pulled on his signature fingerless gloves, and left for first period. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and him all had first period together.

"Guys." Reid said when class finally started. "My mom called yesterday. She said she wanted me to come home for the weekend. She didn't say why though."

"That's weird." Pogue said. "I wonder what she wants. Maybe she's pregnant!" he joked.

"Shut up! That's sick!" Reid said, somewhat annoyed. Pogue rolled his eyes and started taking notes on whatever Mr. Jones was talking about. After the day ended Reid called back his mom and told her he would be there at about 7 tonight. Reid grabbed some somewhat clean clothes for the weekend and headed towards Tyler's car. He finally got to his parent's house. It was pretty large. Not quite a mansion but still really big. He walked up and rang the doorbell. His old nanny answered the door.

"Reid!" she said excitedly with her Brazilian accent which seemed to have somewhat faded since he was a child. "Come in, come in!" she said. Reid walked through the door, threw his jacket over the hook on the coat rack and sat down on the couch to wait for his mother. After what was about 5 minutes she came out and sat down on the chair across from him.

"What's up?" Reid asked her.

"Well, me and your father have been great. We're both healthy and happy. How have you been?" She asked, as if she was hiding something. Or not even so much hiding as just putting off something that she needed to say. Trying to find the right moment to say it.

"I've been fine…" Reid replied somewhat suspiciously.

"Look. There's something I need to tell you. And it won't be easy. It may come as somewhat of a shock." She said somewhat calmly. 'Holy shit! What if Pogue was right? What if my mom _is_ pregnant!' he thought to himself

"Remember when you were about 4 or 5 and I went to live with grandma and grandpa for about a year?" she asked.

Reid just nodded. He had no idea what she was talking about, or where this was headed, but he did remember that.

"Well this might be somewhat surprising, but I was pregnant. With your sister. She's 13. About to be 14. She's in the kitchen eating dinner. She's somewhat… fisty… if that's the word you want to use. But very sweet. You see we didn't know if we could handle another child and we didn't want you to find out. So I went away to have her and we decided it would be best to instead of get an abortion, put her up for adoption. We didn't think of what would happen when she turned 13 and received her powers. Her adoptive parents just couldn't handle it. We had to take her back. So we were thinking it might be nice if maybe you would, you know, _guide _her along. Help her get used to them."

"MOM! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!" Reid yelled. "YOU- YOU HAD A CHILD! AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO- TO EVEN _TELL _ME???"

"Reid! Calm down!" his mother yelled.

"_GUIDE _HER??? WHAT DO YOU MEAN _GUIDE _HER MOM???" Reid yelled. " YOU MEAN TAKE HER OFF YOUR HANDS??? WHY SURE MOM! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL FUCKING FOLLOW ME AROUND EVERYWHERE!"

"Reid, you need to calm down! Sit down and take a few breaths." She said calmly.

A girl entered the living room looked around, wrinkled her nose and finally yelled. "Who the fuck is yelling so loud???" Reid looked the girl up and down. 'I doubt she's really my sister. She looks _nothing_ like me' he thought to himself. She had brown hair that went down to her armpit that matched her brown eyes. She was cute, but looked a little young to be 13, almost 14. She looked only about 5' tall.

"Alyssa! Proper young women to not use foul language! Especially when others can hear you!

"Since when am I "proper"?" she said mimicking the word proper. Reid couldn't help but chuckle. Until he realized something. Alyssa? That was the name of the girl- his sister- in his dream. That's really weird. "Who are you?" she said looking at Reid with a wrinkled nose.

"Oh- uh… I'm-" his mother cut him off "This is _Reid. _Your _brother._" She said as if the girl was stupid. Her and Reid must have both noticed it because her reply was "Look _lady, _I'm not 5. And I'm not stupid either. So stop talking to me like that." Which also made Reid laugh a little. 'She was… _spunky.' _Reid thought to himself

"Young lady! I will _not_ be spoken to like that!" she said, beginning to lose her temper, which Reid found even more hilarious.

"No,_ I _won't be spoken to like that. That's why I said it. No fuckin' duh!"

"Young lady! -" Alyssa cut her off.

"Stop calling me that! A '_young lady'._ It's annoying." Now Reid was really cracking up.

"Well, I suppose I should leave you two to get to know each other." Their mother said, as she got up to leave the room.

There was an awkward silence that filled the air, until finally, not knowing what else to say, Reid said, "Why don't you sit down?"

She didn't say anything but immediately plopped down on the floor.

There was another long silence.

"You know, its fine if you don't want me. I can handle it. I'll find somewhere else to live. I met this one lady once. She owned a nail salon. She said that if I ever needed a place to live I could work there. Not doing nails or anything, I'm no good at that. But helping clean it or something. Organizing stuff. I don't know. She said she would give me a place to live and food, in exchange for work. So if you don't want me, you don't have to feel guilty or anything. I could take care of myself. Oh or I could -" Reid cut her off.

"It's fine. I would be glad to help you with your powers. Me and my friends all have them. Powers, I mean."

"You sure cause -" she stopped mid-sentence. "Wait, you mean there's _more _people with powers?" she said shocked. "How many?"

"Well" Reid explained, "there's 5 families. Me and my friends are four of them. Then there's another one who's believed to be dead. Well, _hopefully._" This seemed to confuse her.

"Whadda ya mean hopefully he's dead. If he's dead he's dead, right?" she asked

"It's complicated. But you don't need to worry about that. I'll talk to our mom."

"Mom? Oh! You mean lady. Yeah okay."

And Reid walked out. He heard the television turn on and from what he heard she was probably watching the teen choice awards or something.

"Mom" Reid said, entering her room. "I thought it over and I decided that I will help her with her powers. 'Guide her' as you call it." He said

"You did? That's great!!!" she said excitedly.

"So I was wondering if you could take her tomorrow morning. Maybe she could stay with you for a few days until I can enroll her in Spencer's.

"Trying to get rid of her so quick are you now?" Reid laughed, even though it wasn't funny.

"Mom that's a great idea but they wont let me have a girl in the dorm rooms. Not even my sister."

"Well there's gotta be somewhere she can stay there. Only for a few days. Isn't there anyone you know who she can stay with? A girlfriend or something?"

"I don't have a girlfriend mom. But yeah I think there might be somewhere she can stay."

"That's great! So tell her to pack up her belongings and she'll leave in the morning. I'll give her some money. She really needs some new clothes. Oh and tell her to get a good nights sleep. And you too."

Chapter 2: Arriving in Ipswitch

"Alyssa." Reid said softly. "Wake up!"

"What?" she said rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Alyssa wake up. We gotta eat breakfast and then go I wanna get back before 2. And its like 9:30.

"What the fuck! 9:30? Damn that's early."

"Well don't you have quite the little mouth." Reid laughed

"So? You gotta problem with it?" she said trying to adjust to waking up.

"No, no" Reid laughed. "You're just one of the very few people who've cursed at my mother."

"Oh yeah. She hates that. I don't know why. If she really expects me to be a 'proper young lady' she has another fucking thing coming. Now leave so I can change!"

"Alright, alright" Reid said "but be ready in ten minutes"

"Twenty if you're lucky," she said before shooing me away with her hand like I was a fly.

"Hurry!" Reid said, and left the room. Alyssa came down in about a half hour in a pair of somewhat ripped up jeans, a gray hoodie that looked like it was gonna fall apart, a pair of converse, and none the less a pair of black fingerless gloves. No make-up or anything. 'Maybe she really _is_ my sister…' Reid thought to himself. She grabbed some toast off the table.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Sweetie there's pancakes!" their mom said cheerily.

"Nah. Toast is fine."

"Okay. Did you pack up?" Mrs. Garwin asked.

"Mhm." Alyssa mumbled between bites of toast.

"I'll have someone bring it out to the car for you."

"No that's fine. I'll get it."

"Alright. Well you should probably get going."

"Good idea" Reid said taking one last bite of his pancakes

"Hold on. I'll grab my stuff." She said and ran up the stairs. She came back down with a camouflage messenger bag slung over her shoulder that looked like it was gonna break at any moment.

"Alright. I'm ready." She said and ran out the door.

"A Hummer?" she said, wrinkling her nose "nice."

"What's wrong with a Hummer?" Reid said laughing.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's just get going." Alyssa said laughing as well.

"It's not even mine. It's my friend Tyler's" he said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Eh whatever." Reid said rolling his eyes

Alyssa and Reid got to Spencer's at about 3:30 on Saturday, an hour later than Reid wanted. Alyssa made him stop for lunch and three other pit stops. But eventually they did get there. Reid led Alyssa instead of back to his dorm, Sarah and Kate's dorm.

"Alyssa. This is Sarah." He said pointing to the blonde girl on the bed "and this is Kate." He said pointing to the girl at the desk looking into the vanity mirror. "Sarah, Kate, this is Alyssa." Reid said. He wasn't very good at introducing people, but he was doing the best he could.

"Hey! I'm Sarah!" the blonde girl said. "So you're staying here for a few days?" she asked.

"It would seem so." Alyssa said laughing a little. Three boys entered the room. All with brownish hair, which really made Reid stand out from them. The first one had short brown hair and he was fairly well built. He walked over, kissed Sarah on the cheek, and sat down next to her. I think Reid called him Caleb. The next one also had short brownish hair although his was darker. His name was Tyler. The next one had the longest hair out of them. It was brown, but sort of light. He was well built and very good looking. Alyssa seemed to notice that quality and smiled. She stood up and stuck out her hand towards him. "Hi." She said confidently. "I'm Alyssa, Reid's sister."

"Hello." He laughed. "I'm Pogue." He said smiling. He went over to Kate.

"Hey Pogue" she said kissing him on the cheek. "What's up?"

"Nothing baby. You?"

"Not much. Hey wanna catch a movie later?"

"Sure. Hey how about we all go to Nicky's later?" Pogue suggested. "I'll bet Alyssa would love it."

"I'll bet I would. What is it?"

"It's just a place where we hang out." Reid said.

"Sounds cool." Alyssa said smiling.

"Alright, but we really need to help you with your powers. You need to get them under control."

"Alright, alright" Alyssa said. We can do that tomorrow, can't we?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Reid said hesitantly, he really didn't know how she would act if she went to Nicky's. But he was about to find out.

They all entered Nicky's together at about 8 but after about a half an hour they had all split up. Reid and Tyler went to play pool with some guys who Alyssa guessed they went to school with. Caleb and Sarah were dancing or something and Pogue was playing foosball which left Alyssa at a table with Kate and some french fries.

"So." Kate said. "You having fun here?"

"Sure, yeah, I guess" Alyssa said, shoving three or four french fries into her mouth.

"That's good. I hate when Pogue just leaves me there like that." Kate said rolling her eyes.

"He's just having fun." Alyssa said kind of rudely.

"Yeah, I know. But I should be having fun too."

"I know something we could do for fun." Alyssa said, looking at Reid and Tyler and the other guys over there. "How good are you at playing pool?"

"I'm okay I suppose. Why?"

"Follow me."

"Where are we going?" she asked laughing

"Just do it!" Alyssa said laughing.

"Reid!" Alyssa yelled. She walked over to him with Kate right behind her.

"What?"

"C'I play pool with you."

"Sorry kid, but this is a big kid game. Maybe in a couple years…" Reid said not even looking at her.

"Excuse me?" Alyssa said annoyed "A 'big kid game'? Fine, if I can't play pool _with _you, I'll play _against _you."

"You serious?" Reid said laughing.

"Hell yeah."

"You don't have anyone to play with you anyway."

"Kate will play with me, wont you?" Alyssa said turning her head to look at Kate.

"Huh?" she said. "Uh yeah I guess so…" she said looking unsure.

"See? Now lets play." Alyssa said laughing.

"Alright Alyssa. You can break." He said. Alyssa put the cue ball on the pool table, bent down to eye level and hit the cue ball with the stick. It split up the triangle of pool balls perfectly and one of the striped ones rolled directly into the bottom left corner pocket.

"We're stripes." She said to Kate, who picked up the pool stick and made a shot. It was an easy shot but the ball bounced off both the sides of the right center pocket before falling in. About half an hour passed and by that time Pogue, Caleb, Sarah and a couple other people, who Alyssa recognized as the guys who were playing pool with Reid before, were all watching the game with interest.

Reid and Tyler had three pool balls left on the table and Alyssa and Kate only had to sink the eight ball. It was Kate's shot and she just barely missed the eight ball. Reid's shot. He perfectly sunk his shot. Tyler's turn. He sunk his shot as well though not as smoothly as Reid did. Reid's shot again. He sunk his shot. Tyler's turn again. He shot at the eight ball but missed it completely. Alyssa's turn. She hit the cue ball with the perfect amount of force. It hit the eight ball, which began rolling towards the top right corner. It bounced off the sides a few times until it finally fell into the pocket with a quiet thud.

"Yes!" Alyssa said quietly under her breath. "Good game." She said. She might be good at the game, but she was never vain about it when she won. She was… _humble_, I guess you could call it.

"Yeah, yeah." Reid said, rolling his eyes. 'She is most _definitely_ my sister' Reid thought to himself.

"You aren't mad or anything are you?" she asked Reid looking somewhat worried.

"No, of course not!" Reid said. "You beat me fair and square."

"Alright good!" Alyssa said happily

"Ooh nice one Reid. Got beat by a ten year old!" said the one guy who was playing pool with Reid before.

"I'm thirteen!" Alyssa said angrily. "And if I could beat _him _at pool I could most definitely kick your ass at it!"

"Ooh! Watch it little girl!" she said laughing. "_Santa _is gonna put _coal _in your stocking if you act like a bad little girl."

"You're _really _pushing it ugly!" Alyssa said angrily.

"Let it go Aaron!" Reid said angrily.

"Oh okay. Whatever you say _Reid._" Aaron said rolling his eyes and laughing.

"But I'm warning you two. _Watch it._"

"Excuse me?!?!" Alyssa was fuming now.

"You're _excused _punk." Aaron said laughing. Alyssa took a violent swing at his stomach but Reid held back her arm. Reid noticed that her eyes had turned black, but he could still hold her back. She was much smaller than he was and her powers weren't strong yet.

"Ooh! Trying to take a swing at me, are you now?" Aaron said

"Yes I fucking am! And I would have hit you too if Reid hadn't held me back!" Alyssa yelled.

"Ooh! Tough girl are we now? Go ahead! Hit me punk!" he yelled laughing.

"Leave her alone Aaron! She's only thirteen!" Caleb yelled angrily.

"She thinks she can handle it, don't you?" he said looking at Alyssa. She glared at him. Reid still held her back.

"Leave Aaron!" Reid yelled.

"Make me! Or better yet, have your punk ass little sister do it for you!" he yelled back. It was too late to try to stop him. Reid swung his fist at Aaron and it hit him hard in the face. Aaron hit the ground, but pulled himself back up and took a swing at Reid. He ducked and hit Aaron hard in the stomach.

"REID! STOP IT!" Alyssa yelled but it was no use. Some fat guy came over with a bat and started yelling. Alyssa couldn't really understand what he was saying. Something about no fighting in his bar and never again and one more time and I'll call the cops or something like that. They stopped fighting and stood up.

"Sorry Nicky." Reid and Aaron mumbled.

"Yeah." Caleb said. "We were just leaving anyway."

And they left immediately.

Chapter 3: Alone

"Morning sunshine!" Alyssa awoke to a smiling Sarah.

"What time is it?" Alyssa asked, still half asleep.

" It's about eight o'clock." She said smiling

"In the morning?" Alyssa asked grunting and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Yeah in the morning! Sorry to wake you so early kiddo but we gotta get to class. Your mom hasn't finished filling out your application papers yet but you'll start it a few days I'm sure. Reid thought it would be a good idea if just us girls hung out today. He said your mom wanted you to go shopping for new clothes. Kate and I can take you shopping today after school. It'll be fun! Oh and if you want to shower, its down the hall and to the left. Everyone will be in class so you'll have it all to yourself. We have a television right there and there's my laptop if you wanna go on the computer. We'll come back to check on you at about 12:30. We'll bring you some lunch. Oh and if you get hungry I brought you some breakfast. Just milk and cereal and a banana. If you want to wander around or something, that's cool. But make sure you're here at 12:30 for lunch and about 3 when classes end. Okay?" she said

"Mhm. All good."

"Okay then. See you later." She smiled then left. Alyssa had been sleeping on a couch, which was actually pretty comfortable. She fell back asleep again. She woke up again at about 11. She decided she better take a shower like Sarah suggested so she grabbed a towel from the bathroom and her shower stuff from her bag and went to the shower room. No one was there, like Sarah had said. It kind of gave her the creeps so she tried to hurry up. She finished up when someone whispered "Alyssaaaa". That really freaked her out so she wrapped herself up in a towel and ran for the door. Something hit with a loud crack and smashed everywhere. She narrowly avoided a piece of glass and realized that a light bulb had fallen. She didn't bother to pick it up and examine it. She hates how chicks in movies are so unbelievably stupid. If you're in a shower and a light bulb breaks run the fuck out! That's what she thinks anyway. Oh and she thinks that movie editors should pay more attention to effects like making sure that if someone has a tattoo it should stay there for the entire movie! Oh and she thinks that hot, cool, great guys who could have any girl stick around with the bitchy girl who gets mad at him for no reason and goes to see movies with other dudes, even if she does wear a minimal amount of clothing in public, which Alyssa finds disturbing and slutty, is unbelievably annoying. But that's not the point. The point is that a light bulb broke and she's so scared she's about to shit her pants, even though she… well, isn't really wearing pants. But that is also beside the point. So anyway, she grabbed her clothes and ran for the door but a blur of what looked somewhat like smoke appeared before her and a figure appeared and then disappeared as soon as it had come. It was a scary face. It looked almost like a zombie. No matter what it was, it scared the shit outta her.

She walked back to her room. No… she _ran_ back to her room. She got dressed, her heart still racing, and checked the clock. 11:30. That wouldn't do. She needed to tell them what had happened immediately. What she had seen. It could be important. She went to the front of the school and wandered around until she saw a door that said "front office" on it. She walked in to see a middle age woman sitting behind a desk.

"Excuse me." Alyssa said smiling. "Can you tell me what class Reid Garwin is in?"

"Hold on one moment." Said the lady at the desk, typing something into the computer. "Oh yes. He's Global Literature. That's in room 406."

"Thank you!" Alyssa said smiling.

"No problem sweetie!" the lady said smiling back. Alyssa ran out of the room and searched the school until she finally found room 406. 'Damn this school is big' Alyssa thought to herself. She slumped down onto the floor and sat cross-legged there for a while until she saw someone's feet emerge from the bottom of the door. She looked up hoping to see Reid or at least _someone _she could tell what happen to her. The person she saw when she looked up was the last person she wanted to see.

"Well if it isn't Reid Garwin's little clone." Aaron smirked.

"Well if it isn't that annoying _faggot _who my brother beat the shit out of at Nicky's last night." Alyssa said angrily.

"Oh! Harsh language for such a young girl don't you think?" he said.

"Leave me alone Aaron!" Alyssa said annoyed. He smirked again and walked off. He reappeared about 5 minutes later and re-entered the room without a glance at Alyssa, which Alyssa was glad about. If he had bugged her again, she would've gotten mad. If she had gotten mad, Reid would have gotten mad. And that would be bad for everyone. Especially her. The bell finally rang and Alyssa stood up waiting for Reid to come out. The last few people exited the room and she hadn't seen Reid. She walked into the room. She still didn't see Reid but she did see Pogue discussing something with the teacher. She waited by the door until he finished. He walked over to her.

"Alyssa everything alright?"

"I- I'm not sure" she said. "Have you seen Reid."

"Nope. I think he skipped today. He hates global lit." Pogue said. "Why what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I was taking a shower and I was getting kinda creeped out so I hurried up and when I got out a light bulb almost fell on my head and then this zombie thing appeared and then poofed away so I got dressed and ran around and the lady in the office told me that Reid had this class so-"

"Alyssa! Calm down!" he said. He laughed, but there was a worried look on his face. Come on. I'll help you find 'em." He said reassuringly, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks" she said smiling up at him." 'Damn he's hot.' Alyssa thought to herself.' 'and sweet and cute and cool and amazing and… taken and almost five years older than her.' The thought that she couldn't have him kind of made her sad. She had no chance. He had a girlfriend and even if he didn't there is like a five-year age difference between them, but hey a girl can dream can't she? Reid had decided to show up to his trigonometry class, thankfully, where Alyssa motioned for him to come. He didn't even ask if he could leave he just got out of his seat and ran towards me. The teacher didn't seem to notice. And if he did, he didn't seem to care.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked, worried "Are you okay?" he said

"I'm fine. Its just that-"

"Reid!" Pogue said, catching his attention. He didn't even seem to notice he was there until then.

"Someone sent her a darkling." He said quietly, almost a whisper.

"What???" Reid said with a worried look on his face.

"He knows." Pogue said. "And he's going to stop at nothing to find her. To kill to us all. He isn't dead Reid."

Chapter 4: A Day with the Girls

Reid didn't want to leave Alyssa alone anymore so he skipped all his afternoon classes to stay with her. Reid and her went down to the cafeteria for lunch. (He made her come with him. He wasn't letting her out of his sight.) The day finally ended and they all went back to Kate and Sarah's room.

"Caleb, I think the four of us should go check the Book of Damnations. Kate and Sarah can take Alyssa out today."

"Search the book for what Reid? What are we supposed to find in there? How to kill people we already thought were dead?"

" I don't know! I just need to find something!" he yelled.

"Fine Reid. We'll check the Book of Damnations. But I don't think we'll find anything. It's a good idea if Alyssa gets away from here for a while."

"Yeah, your right."

"Wait so what am I doing?" Alyssa, who wasn't paying any attention to what people were talking about, asked.

"Today your gonna hang out with Sarah and Kate" Reid said. "That is, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah. That's fine." Alyssa said.

"Okay that's cool." Sarah said. Alyssa had forgotten that she was even there.

"Yeah" Kate said excitedly. "We can take her shopping!" Alyssa held back a grunt of disapproval.

"Alyssa, mom sent you with money for that. Go get it." Alyssa hopped off the bed. She ran to her back and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to Reid.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, handing it back to me. "It's your money. You keep it."

"Oh." Alyssa said. "Okay." It _was_ her money. Hers and no one else's. She could do whatever she wanted to do with it. But Reid decided it was shopping money. So she went shopping. She walked inside the mall. Alyssa didn't think it was in Ipswitch though because it took a while to drive there and Ipswitch is pretty small.

"We're here!" Sarah said smiling. "You're like the little sister I never had!"

"Me too." Kate agreed. They walked into the mall. Alyssa went to check the map, but Sarah and Kate were already heading towards the escalator, so she quickly followed. It was a huge mall. Four floors. Bigger than any Alyssa had ever seen. Alyssa opened the envelope and pulled out the money. She counted 5 $100 bills. $500! That's a lot of money! They went to so many stores Alyssa thought she was gonna pass out if they went to another. They took a seat at the food court and Kate got up. She returned to the table with three slices of cheese pizza.

"Thanks." Alyssa said smiling, shoving the pizza into her mount and taking an extremely large bite.

"No problem." Kate said

"Wait." Alyssa said somewhat confused. "Why are we eating _now_?"

"Because when you go to the mall, you go to the food court."

"Why?" Alyssa asked. This kind of confused her.

"So we can get excited about the things we bought and talk about stuff."

"Oh." Alyssa said, still not quite understanding the concept. Alyssa went through all the things she bought in her mind. Two pairs of jeans. Two pairs of camouflage pants. Three hoodies, one black with a red star with a circle around it on the front, one dark purple, which is her favorite color, and one red, with a black heart on the pocket. She also bought two miniskirts against her will. One was an army green color and was very short and the other was a jean mini skirt that was embroidered with hearts. Three tee shirts. A white one with designs all over it so it looked like a page from a notebook that someone had doodled on. Another one was pink. Alyssa only got it because there was a kitty in a blender and it said " goodbye kitty" on it, which Kate and Sarah found somewhat disturbing, but Alyssa found hilarious. The last one was dark blue with a penguin on it. Alyssa got one long sleeve shirt but it was just a plain red one. She also happened to find three pairs of fingerless gloves. She bought a new pair of converse and a pair of black flip-flops. She had only spent about $200 of the money though, which was still a lot.

"Do you like what you bought?" Sarah asked me.

"Yeah." Alyssa said. "I do."

"I'm in a fight with Pogue again." Kate said after a short silence.

"Oh Kate. About what?" Sarah said sympathetically.

"He's just being an asshole." Kate said, rolling her eyes.

"He's not an asshole Kate." Alyssa said rudely not even looking at her.

"He hasn't hung out with me in like a week!" she said defensively

"He obviously loves you so stop bitching just because sometimes he has better shit to do than devoting all his time trying to keep you happy, princess!" Alyssa yelled.

"A little harsh there don't you think Alyssa?" Sarah said.

"It's the truth." Alyssa said coldly.

"Alyssa, you'll understand when you get older." Kate said, brushing off Alyssa's rude remark like she was just a naive little girl.

"Oh will I?" Alyssa said rudely.

"Alyssa, what's wrong with you?" Kate said, looking at her like she was disfigured.

"I just don't think its fair that you treat Pogue the way you do when all he ever does is try to make you happy. He's a great guy and you keep hurting him and he doesn't deserve it."

"Aw that's so cute." Kate said laughing like I was kidding.

"I wasn't kidding." Alyssa said angrily.

"No. That's not what I meant." Kate said, still laughing. "I think its cute that you have a crush on Pogue, that's all." She said

"I do not!" Alyssa said annoyed.

"Uh huh. Okay whatever." Kate said, her laughing just coming to a girlish giggle. Maybe she did but there was no way she was admitting it to that bitch.

"Oh shut up Kate." Alyssa said glaring. Eventually she forgot about it though. They finished their pizza and their random conversation and drove back home. Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb were waiting for them when they got back. Alyssa quickly noticed that Reid wasn't there.

"Where's Reid?" Alyssa asked, worried. She could sense that something was wrong.

"He's been… captured I guess you'd call it." Pogue said upset.

"What???" Alyssa yelled, half angry, half almost in tears.

"Chase, our old enemy who we assumed was dead… until now, has got him. Well that's what we believe. We're pretty sure anyway." Caleb explained in his deep voice.

"Oh, and Alyssa, this may not be the best time but your mom called. You start classes tomorrow. And you've got a new dorm room." Tyler added. "They want you to move in as soon as possible. You should probably do it now since you don't have much to move and you probably want to move in before you start school if you can."

"ARE YOU- ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS???" Alyssa shouted, louder than she had in a while. "YOU WANT ME TO JUST- JUST FORGET ABOUT MY OWN FUCKING BROTHER???" Alyssa was pissed off now. Her eyes turned black. "I NEED TO- I NEED TO FUCKING FIND HIM!!! WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HE!!!"

"Alyssa calm down!" Pogue said putting his hands on her shoulder and giving her a light shake as if it would get her to calm down immediately. But not even his touch that made her feel so safe could stop her now. She was mad. All she could think about was how she was going to save her brother. The only person who had ever cared about her and that she had cared about. And he was gone. He protected her. He cared about what happened to her. And he could possibly be dead. She brushed Pogue's hands off her shoulders. She was angry but she didn't say anything. She just concentrated on her anger. It built up inside of her. Something exploded with a loud bang. She turned around to see sparks and circuits flying around out of control. She was somewhat startled by this, realizing it was Sarah's CD player. Her eyes turned back to normal, but she was still just as mad. She grabbed her camouflage messenger bag, slung it over her shoulder, took the envelope of money out of it, and threw fifty dollars onto the bed.

"Sorry. Buy a new god damn CD player." Alyssa said coldly, not making eye contact with any of them, not even Pogue who she knew was looking at her both disappointed and worried. She stormed out and ran down the hall. She didn't hear footsteps behind her so she slowed down her pace but before long Caleb was walking right beside her.

"Look Alyssa." He said calmly. "I know your upset. We all are. Reid is like a brother to me. We have an idea about where he might be. But…" he paused.

"But what?" Alyssa said, knowing he was going to say something that was going to make her angry.

"Well we decided that it isn't safe for you to come with us. You haven't got used to your powers and we don't think its safe for you to come with us."

"Caleb!" she yelled. "That's not fair!"

"Please don't argue with me. We've made up our minds."

"Listen Caleb. He's my brother. He's the only person that has ever cared about what happened to me. If I die for him, it'll have been worth it. Please Caleb. I need to do this.

"Alyssa you've become like a sister to me and I can't let you get hurt. The one thing Reid would've wanted is for you to be safe."

"Please Caleb!" She pleaded but it was no use. She was going to have to do this on her own. She asked Caleb where her room was.

"I'll walk you there." He said smiling. He led her around the school for a little while until they finally stopped.

"This is it" Caleb said. Alyssa pounded on the door. Someone opened it.

"What do you want" she said, not even looking at them.

"I'm Alyssa, your new room mate. And this is Caleb, my older brother's friend." At Caleb's name she looked up.

"Oh." She said laughing. "Hello." She giggled. "I'm Skylar, but everyone calls me Sky." She said, sticking out her hand for Alyssa to shake it.

"Well, Alyssa, I'm gonna go. We'll come back to tell you when we're leaving." Caleb said turning around and walking towards Sarah and Kate's room.

"Alyssa right?" Sky asked, kicking the door shut behind her. "Nice name. You'll seem to fit right in with my friends." She said, looking her up and down. Alyssa looked at the two girls sitting on the bed playing video games. Sky pointed at the skinny girl with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"This is Alex." Sky said. The girl didn't even look up from her game.

"And this is Lily." She said nodding at the girl with black shoulder length hair and brown eyes. The girl was hanging upside down on the edge of the bed. She was clearly losing the video game. Lily put down the controller and whispered something into Sky's ear. She laughed.

"Not this one Lily. She's got something about her…" She whispered, but Alyssa over heard them. The girl sat back down on the bed, right side up now, and started playing again. She recognized the game as SSX Tricky.

"Hey, mind if I play?" Alyssa asked. Lily tossed the controller to her and moved back. She sat down on the edge of the bed. The one named Alex started a new game. They finished the game and Alyssa came close in second. She could have won if she wanted, but she didn't want the girl to not like her or anything.

"_Finally._" Alex said laughing. "A worthy opponent!" Alyssa laughed too.

"Alright, alright." Sky said "Enough of the damn video games. Turn it off. We should talk to Alyssa for a little while."

"One more game Sky!" Alex said.

"No!" Sky said. "Come on!"

"One more game!" Alex said somewhat angrily. Alyssa noticed Sky somewhat squinting her eyes and then concentrating really hard on Alex.

"Ow! Sky my arm!" Alex yelled. She grunted. "Fine, fine. I'll turn off the damn game." Sky smiled and rolled her eyes. 'What the fuck?' Alyssa thought to herself, but she didn't say anything.

"So, Alyssa, where are you from?" Sky asked.

"I'm from New York, but I just recently got sent back to my real parents. Well, my mom… my dad… died." Alyssa said, realizing that she couldn't tell them what really happened to him. "I was adopted, but they gave me back to my real parents just a little while ago. I was living with my brother's friends Kate and Sarah.

"Speaking of your brother, who was that guy at the door?" Sky said giggling.

"Oh. That's my brother's friend Caleb." Alyssa said not really paying much attention.

"How old?" Sky asked

"18 I think."

"Oh…" Sky said, sounding disappointed. "He was _cute! _Where's he going?"

"What?" Alyssa said not knowing what she was referring to.

"He said 'I'll come get you when we're leaving'." she said.

"Oh that…" Alyssa racked her brain for an excuse. "My brother's car broke down and they- _we_ are going to pick him up."

"Oh." Sky said, losing interest. Alyssa's head began to throb. It got worse. She dug her fingernails into her scalp and pushed her palms into her temples. She winced in pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BOOM! Reid hit the wall of the old barn and crashed to the floor. His arms were tied together as were his legs. His cheek had a gash in it and he was on the ground breathing heavily.

"Stop Chase!" Reid yelled, still trying to catch his breath.

"Say _please._" Chase said laughing and then throwing Reid into a stack of old wood with a ball of energy.

"Just let me go!" Reid said furiously.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Chase laughed again. He threw a ball of energy directly at Reid who just barely dodged it. Chase laughed.

"CHASE! LET. ME. GO!!!" Reid yelled. Reid's eyes turned black. He clenched his fists and pulled them apart, breaking the rope that binded them together. He untied his feet and stood up.

"Ready for a fair fight?" Reid said glaring at him with his completely black eyes.

"If that's what you want to call it." Chase said, laughing. Reid threw an energy ball at him but Chase caught it and threw it back forcefully knocking Reid unconscious. He fell to the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alyssa opened her eyes and inhaled loudly. She began breathing very heavily and quickly. She felt all of their eyes looking at her worried.

"Alyssa are you okay?" Sky asked her.

"Reid!" she yelled. "I need to- I need to find- find him and save him!" she said. She burst into tears and ran towards Kate and Sarah's room. She heard footsteps following behind her.

"Alyssa!" she recognized Sky's voice but didn't turn around or stop. "Alyssa wait!" she yelled. Alyssa stopped and turned around. "I need to tell you something." She caught up.

"Back there. I was wondering… what did you see?"

"I- wait. How did you know I 'saw' something?"

"I guessed." Sky said "but that's not the point. Look, I might be able to help you with whatever you saw, but you need to tell me."

"What do you mean help me?"

"Remember back there? When Alex hurt her arm? I did that. It's confusing. I picture someone in my mind and then I picture them being hurt and it happens. Its kinds like my mind is a voodoo doll." she explained. Alyssa had no idea what to say.

"Even _if _I believed you, which I'm not saying I do, you couldn't help. They wouldn't let you. They won't even let me. Which is why I need to find a way to get there." Alyssa explained.

"Alyssa. Please, let me help. I need you to let me help you." Sky said looking serious.

"I-" Alyssa stopped. She couldn't argue. "Alright." It was her choice. And she wanted to help. "Follow me."

Alyssa led her to Kate and Sarah's room. She opened the door.

"You guys!" Alyssa shouted. "I- I saw him. Reid I mean-" she stopped. No one was there.

"Alyssaaaa." Someone sang. They laughed. Someone stepped out of the bathroom. It was the guy in her vision. It was Chase.

Chapter 5: The Fight

"Where the fuck are they Chase!" Alyssa yelled.

"Ooh what a bad girl!" Chase said laughing. "Gonna go save you big brother?" he laughed. "Everyone left already. They went to go save Reid. But it wasn't him I wanted Alyssa. It was you that I wanted. I bet they never saw that coming." He laughed again. He threw a ball of energy at Alyssa. It hit her and she flew back into the door. She fell onto the ground. She was tough. She got back up and brushed herself off. She concentrated hard on him and he flew back and hit a table. It cut his lip. He wiped the blood off with his hand and laughed. He threw another one at him but she dodged it.

"Sky! If there was ever a time to use your powers it would be now!" Alyssa yelled at the girl huddled in the corner on the floor. "Please, try."

She grabbed Alyssa's hand and pulled herself up. She looked hard at Chase. He fell on the floor and began to yell in pain. He got back up, laughing.

"Did you really think that would work? That you could defeat me so easily?" he laughed. "Nice try." He threw a ball of energy at Sky. She tried to dodge it but it hit her and sent her flying back into a wall. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sky!" Alyssa yelled. She ran over to her. He checked for a pulse. Sky was still alive. 'She'll be fine here for now, at least until we get back. She isn't bleeding. As long as she doesn't get any more hurt she'll be fine.

"Chase take me to my brother!" Alyssa yelled.

He laughed "Alright." The room began to blur and she saw Caleb burst through the door just as she began to disappear.

"Alyssa!" He yelled. It was no use. Everything came into clear focus again, and she saw an unconscious Reid lying on the floor. There was no sign of Chase. She tried waking up Reid.

"Reid!" she screamed "wake up!" it was no use. She dragged him into a corner.

"I hope you'll be safe here." She whispered to the unconscious body that was lying in her arms. "I love you." She said. She heard a crash.

"Alyssaaaaaa" he sang. "Are we playing a game?" he laughed. "Where are you?" he said, blowing up some boxes in the corner. She crawled away from Reid's body so he wouldn't know where it was and stood up.

"I'm right here. And I would never hide from you." Alyssa said glaring at the guy standing above her on the top level of the barn.

"How fearless." He said. "Alyssa do you know what I want with you?" he asked. Alyssa didn't answer. "You're young. You just received your powers and you are nowhere near the age of ascending. _You _aren't aging when you use your powers. If I take your powers, I won't age either. In order for this to happen I need you to say something for me. You _will_ die, but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." He said, and laughed, _again._ "Just repeat after me. I will you my-"

"I will you my what?" Alyssa asked.

"You know what!" Chase said, annoyed. She knew she couldn't beat him and playing dumb was the only thing she could think of to do.

"I don't. If you'd just tell me I would know." She knew it was I will you my power, but she wasn't going to admit it. This was the only way she was keeping herself from being hurt. And keeping Reid from being killed.

"I can't say it or I'll have said it!" Chase said

"Yeah, and then I'll know what you want me to say."

"But I'll have already said it."

"I'm confused. Wait, so in order for me to say it you have to say it but you cant say because then you'll have said it?" Alyssa asked.

"No. Yes. I guess so- you say power!"

"Power?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes. Power." Chase said, clearly frustrated.

"Power. Power power power!" Alyssa yelled. "I don't think I did it right. Nothing happened."

"No!" he said throwing a ball of energy at her. She dodged it.

"Say 'I will you my' and then the word I told you to say." He tried to explain.

"What word did you tell me to say?" Alyssa asked, tilting her head to the side and looking up at him.

"POWER!" he yelled.

"Dude!" Alyssa yelled. "We tried saying power, it didn't work remember?" She was running out of ways to pay this off which is why it was great timing when Caleb, Pogue and Tyler burst through the barn door.

"Stop it Chase! She's only a kid!" Caleb yelled, throwing a ball of energy at him. It hit him and knocked him back against the wall. He fell from the top floor to the bottom with a crash.

"Where's Reid?" Pogue whispered in my ear. I pointed to the corner where I had dragged his body. Pogue ran over there, but Chase didn't seem to notice. I don't know what Pogue did but in a matter of seconds he came rushing back with Reid at his side.

"Reid!!!" Alyssa yelled, rushing up to hug him. He hugged her back.

"How touching." Chase said. "Hate to ruin this wonderful family moment but, SOME WITCHES ARE GONNA DIE!"

"Dude." Alyssa said, looking at him unimpressed. "That was the stupidest thing I have heard someone say in a _long _time."

"Not the time" Reid mumbled to Alyssa

"Sorry but it was really bad and I felt the need to say something." She whispered back.

"Dammit Alyssa!" Reid yelled. "Why did you come here! He could have killed you!"

"He came to Sarah and Kate's room. He was looking for me. He wanted me to will him… well you know." Alyssa said

"What! Why you?" Reid said, but Alyssa didn't have time to explain. A ball of energy flew towards them and knocked them into a wall. Alyssa yelled in pain.

"Alyssa!" Reid yelled. "Are you okay?" Alyssa stood up. She looked down at her leg. Her thigh was cut pretty badly. She winced in pain. She focused on her leg. It healed slowly but surely and she got back up.

"Reid." She looked at him worried. "He wants to hurt me and I know I can't fight him."

"Alyssa!" Reid said. "We're going to fight him together, and this time, he _will _die." Reid said reassuringly.

"Alright." She said and a smile spread across her face.

"Reid." Alyssa said. "I have an idea. Maybe if we combine our power somehow, we can defeat him. Can we do that? Combine our powers I mean."

"I don't know Alyssa. I've never heard of that before. We could try I suppose." Reid said. Alyssa held out her hands and formed an energy ball. So did Reid. They moved their hands closer together until the two energy balls touched and formed one. They threw it at Chase, who hadn't seemed to be paying any attention to them. It hit him with a great amount of force and he flew backward hitting a pile of wooden crates.

"Caleb! Pogue! Tyler!" Alyssa shouted, waving for them to come over. " We tried combining our powers and it worked! Here, form an energy ball." Alyssa explained. They all did, including her. "Now move your hands in closer until they touch." She explained. Chase was struggling to get himself back up. He finally did but by that time, they had formed a very large energy ball. They threw it at him as forcefully as they could. There was a loud yell and then an explosion type thing. The energy ball had caused the barn to burst into flames. They all ran out.

"We need to leave here before anyone comes." Caleb explained. They jumped into Caleb's mustang and drove back to Spencer Academy. They went back to Sarah and Kate's room. Sky's body was still lying there. Caleb picked her up and carried her down to the infirmary.

"There was an accident." He explained to the nurse. "She hit her head. We brought her here right away." The nurse told Caleb to lie her down in one of the hospital beds. He did as he was told.

"Alyssa!" Reid yelled to Alyssa. "Good job kid." He said ruffling her hair and pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks." She said. "Or you're welcome maybe. After all I did save your life…"she said. Reid laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "Now go to bed. It's late."

"I was actually hoping we could wait in the infirmary for a while just in case Sky wakes up."

Alyssa said, looking up at her brother.

"Alyssa! Its almost 2 in the morning and you have school tomorrow!" he said

"Please Reid!" Alyssa begged

"Half an hour!" he said hesitantly.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" she hugged Reid. She ran into the infirmary. She waited about 15 minutes until Sky finally woke up.

"Sky!!!" Alyssa yelled. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Holy shit! What happened?" she said, somewhat tired. "Owwwww. My head hurts." She said. Caleb caught her eye and she looked longingly at him. Alyssa walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. He laughed and nodded. He walked over and bent down beside her.

"How are you doing?" she asked quietly, smiling.

"I'm in some pain." She laughed.

"It'll be okay." He said, and then kissed her on the cheek, just as Alyssa had asked him to. She smiled and squealed a little. He walked away. 'At least the guy _she_ liked kissed her on the cheek' Alyssa thought.

Pogue entered the room and ran over to her. He hugged her and lifted her off the ground a little.

"Good job, kiddo" he said. And then kissed her on the cheek. She squealed and laughed a little.

"Thanks" she said, smiling.

Surprisingly, the nurse let Sky go back to her dorm instead of spending the night in the hospital. It took ten minutes of begging and I'm fine's but the nurse finally let her come home. They entered their dorm at about 3 in the morning and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning on the news, they were talking about a fire that had happened at an old barn. The firefighters found a body that had been burn beyond recognition and that if anyone knew anything to please call the number at the bottom of the screen. Alyssa knew exactly what happened and she knew that the body was Chase's. She also knew that she couldn't tell the police anything without breaking the covenant of silence. Alyssa began her first day of classes. After a few weeks, she had become close friends with Sky, Lily and Alex. She began to trust people and she felt more comfortable at Spencer's than she had ever felt anywhere else. But she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her. No one was ever there but she had this feeling. She couldn't see the person always watching, always following her, but they were there. They were always there.

BUM BUM BUM! Okay this was my first fan fiction thingy and I'm not sure if it sucked or how anything works on here so if anybody wants to help me and tell me how to add chapters and everything, it'd really help sooooo yeah that's it… reviews would be cool if you want to… mhm so thanks. Yeah.


End file.
